


Two Punks In Love

by KryptonianConstellation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ballerina Kara Danvers, F/F, Human AU, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara and Lena meet in college, Punk Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation
Summary: She was a punk, and she was a ballerina. They were two people who were drastically different yet seemed to be meant for one another. Was the connection between Kara and Lena enough for each of them to let down their walls and the weights they carried? Or would they crash and burn like any other great love?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Two Punks In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my first human AU, so we shall see how it goes. It's been a while since I've posted something and I thought this fic would be a great way to get back into it.  
> It's based off of this tweet https://twitter.com/cxtsncxffee/status/1279756767367438338?s=20  
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Kara.”

Kara looked over to see Lucy packing up the last of her dance stuff as well. 

“What’s up?” Kara asked.

“Wanna come with me to a party? Heard that this one’s supposed to be the highlight of the year,” Lucy said.

Since the last two years of being at National City University, Lucy was the closest friend she made. She knew and chatted with other people from various classes she took, but Kara never hung out with them outside of class time. Only with Lucy, who became her roommate after neither of them were able to get into dorms the second year. But Kara never really minded her lack of friends, she spent the majority of her free time practicing ballet anyways. She was here on a scholarship for ballet so Kara didn’t want to risk it. Since she was adopted by the Danvers family when she was 13, she did her best to not be any sort of trouble as much as she could. So of course she worked her butt off to get this scholarship, and in order for it to carry through till she graduated she needed to keep her skills up. 

Outside of that Kara was taking a marketing major. It was something she was able to do, but Kara knew in her heart that it wasn’t something she was passionate about. What she did want was to help people in any way that she possibly could. In a way marketing can help people but it just wasn’t for her, but she had to be taking something while in university.

Most people when they learned about her scholarship assumed that she wanted to go off to New York or something to become a ballerina who performed on stage every night. It’s what most people who had these kinds of scholarships would want. Kara loved ballet, but that too wasn’t her dream. It was her mother’s, which in Kara’s mind felt like enough. 

“Danvers, are you still there?” 

Kara broke out of her trance. “Sorry. Uh, I don’t know Lucy I should probably pra-”

Lucy cut her off with a groan. “Practice, practice, practice. It seems like that’s all you ever do Kara. And I get it, you have a scholarship to maintain, but just one party won’t do any harm.”

“I- I don’t know, I don’t really like parties. You should know that by now after you’ve asked me like ten other times. My answer never changes,” Kara said as she put on her runners and stuffed her ballet slippers into her dance bag. 

Lucy suddenly got this glint in her eyes, which meant that she had an idea. Lucy’s ideas were never good. Not like they were terrible, it’s just that they were… how would you say it? Chaotic. 

“Let’s make a deal.”

“A deal?” Kara scoffed. 

“Yep. You go to this party, and I never bother you about another party again,” Lucy offered.

Huh. That wasn’t necessarily a bad trade. 

The smirk on Lucy’s face clearly showed that she knew Kara was considering it. 

“Can I leave whenever I want?”

“As long as you actually step through the door for like a minute.”

“I’ll do it if you also stop whining over how much I practice,” Kara stated.

“Ugh, how am I supposed to be your friend if I can’t make sure you’re not overworking yourself to death.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Like I’m gonna believe that,” Lucy grumbled.

“Well I wouldn’t put it past you to find someone else to do it for you,” Kara said as a joke.

“That’s… not a bad idea.”

“Seriously Lane?”

Lucy smirked. “So deal?”

Kara sighed. She was going to regret this wasn’t she? “Deal.”

They shook hands to seal the deal, but Lucy didn’t let go. Instead, she started to drag Kara out of the studio. 

“Wh- where are we going?”

“Getting you something to wear.”

“Now?”

“The party is tonight, so yeah,” Lucy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Of course it is,” she grumbled. “Wait! I still have class!”

“Hmmm, looks like we’re crossing off some more things on that good girl list of yours,” Lucy said. 

Kara rolled her eyes as she wondered how she even became friends with her. But a small smile was on Kara’s face as she began to let Lucy drag her off campus than resist it. Maybe one party wouldn’t be that bad.

*****

“Lena, helloooo, Lena?”

Lena groaned as she lifted her head from the pillow. But she all too quickly felt the familiar pounding in her head and stuffed her face back into the pillow. One which was also definitely not hers. 

“Lena, are you alive?”

“No,” Lena said, her voice muffled by the pillow. 

“Lovely then. Must I inform your family now?”

“That’d be great. Then my mother would never bother me again.”

“Hmmm, I see. Is that the only reason you drank over your normal limit?”

Lena chose to not respond. 

“I saw the news Lena.”

Reluctantly, Lena sat up, her back sore from having sept on the couch overnight. Seated on the coffee table was her best friend Sam who was holding out a cup of black coffee. Lena’s favourite. Lena gratefully took the cup and drank it as if she would be able to avoid the conversation that loomed over their heads. 

“Auntie Lena! You’re awake now! Can I watch TV now mommy?” Ruby, Sam’s three year old daughter said as she burst into the room. 

Lena guessed that Sam had the little girl stay in the room while Lena was still asleep. 

“Sure sweetie,” Sam said as she turned the small TV on. It was still on the news channel, the inky blacks of the text stuck out so boldly that it was the first thing Lena’s eyes could land on. 

_Lionel Luthor, CEO of Luthor Corp passes._

But the channel quickly changed to a cartoon that showcased a young hero girl with a sword, a pink haired sparkly girl, and a boy with a bow and arrows. 

When it did, it caused Lena to jump and the cup of coffee fell out of her hands, the cup breaking into pieces and dark coffee spilled onto the floor. 

“Shi- shoot. Sorry Sam,” Lena said as she tried to stand up to get paper towels, but clearly her body didn’t seem to agree with her, as it ached from whatever she did last night. It’s not like Lena could even remember where she had gone. It blurred in with all of the other parties she had been to. 

“It’s alright Lena, I’ve got it,” Sam said as she guided Lena to sit back down, then went to grab towels and a broom. 

“Are you okay Auntie Lena?” 

Lena’s head turned to the little girl who was just a moment ago engrossed in her cartoons. 

“I- I’m okay Ruby. Just don’t go over here, till your mom gets rid of the broken cup.”

“Okay,” she said as she turned back to her show. 

Lena couldn’t fathom how Sam does it. Sam had Ruby when she was 16, was kicked out of her house and yet that didn’t stop the woman from getting a job, her own apartment, and raising a little girl all on her own. To top it all off, Sam got a scholarship and started to go to National City University where they met. 

Lena was grateful for Sam, without a doubt. Sometimes Lena felt like Sam was not just a mother to Ruby, but to her as well. Since Lena realized the satisfaction of how pissed off her mother would get when she went off to a party or wore all black or the like back in boarding school. After that she had taken that as her pastime. But no one but Sam had watched her back through it all since she started university. Whether it was getting piercings or making out with girls, Sam always made sure she was safe. Which was probably exactly what happened last night; she got far too drunk to possibly make it to her apartment on her own. 

Lena felt guilty at times when Sam would do this, because she has a daughter to watch over. But every single time Sam ignored her requests to stop and always managed. In turn, Lena tried to help out Sam with her situation, but was also denied each time. Luckily Lena found her loophole which was spoiling Ruby. 

“We don’t have to talk about it right now, but I’m here when you want to,” Sam said as she tossed the broken pieces into the trash. 

“I don’t know if I’ll ever want to talk about it.”

“Lena, you can’t just bottle up all your feelings.”

“Bold of you to assume I have feelings about this,” Lena said sternly. 

“Hey don’t-”

“I don’t need you telling me how I feel about this Sam.”

Sam sat in front of Lena and sighed. “I know, I just… I’m worried about you okay.”

“I’m okay, right Ruby, I said I was okay didn’t I?”

“Yeah…” Ruby answered, clearly not paying attention.

“So, I’m going to grab my things and see if there’s any classes I can make today,” Lena said as she finally managed to get her legs working again. 

“Lena…”

“What?”

“Please just don’t go out tonight. Not like this,” Sam said, worry laced in her words.

Lena raised an eyebrow as she picked up her purse. “Like what? Plus tonight’s the biggest party of the year, how could I possibly miss that,” Lena said as she walked out before Sam could say anything. 

Lena headed out as she tried to remember where she put her bottle of Advil in her apartment. 

*****

Kara kept fidgeting with her clothes as she and Lucy approached the large house where loud music was blasting from it and there were so many people that chatter could be heard easily from a block away. Lucy managed to get Kara to buy a cute dark red bomber jacket that was matched with black ripped jeans and a white shirt underneath, plus Kara’s favourite grey converse she always wore. Lucy on the other hand wore a tank top, black leggings, vans, and a flannel around her waist. 

Most of the other guests also wore casual clothes (with some exceptions of girls in tight absurd sequin dresses). It was apparently some sorority party that was happening. The closer they were the more anxious Kara got. 

“This looks epic,” Lucy said next to her. 

“Epic? It just looks like a ton of people in a place that can only fit half of them.”

“Exactly.”

Kara sighed as Lucy grabbed her hand and they squeezed past people to get inside the house. Kara could feel the deep vibrations of the bass from the speakers and saw people chug drinks. She presumed that those cups definitely did not have water. 

“So? What do you think?” Lucy asked her.

“It’s really stuffy,” Kara said. 

“Really? I finally brought you to a college party and that’s all you have to say?” 

“Yes?”

“You’re hopeless Danvers,” Lucy said. “How about I show you how to enjoy a party with something you love.”

Lucy walked over to where there was a large group of people dancing, which Kara guessed was a makeshift dance floor. 

Kara smiled when Lucy began to dance, clearly being talented at many forms of dance Lucy adapted from the usual elegance and grace of ballet to the quick and showy style of hip hop. Kara was not the only one to notice. Soon enough there was a circle that formed around Lucy as everyone cheered her on. 

Lucy gestured for Kara to join her. 

Kara quickly shook her head.

“Come on!”

“I- I can’t do hip hop,” Kara shouted back over the music. That statement was somewhat true, Kara never really tried it. She normally preferred ballet and contemporary, the forms of dance that were present in the musicals she loved watching. 

“It’s not that different from ballet,” Lucy dragged her in and had her stand beside her. “Follow me.”

Lucy continued to dance to the beat of the music. Kara was still nervous about it, but the concept wasn’t too different from when she learnt musical numbers by following the performances on TV. 

Kara followed Lucy’s lead, and quickly Kara realized that she had to loosen up. The measured movements she normally had needed to be traded in, to have the flow like Lucy. So Kara did, and she found that she quite liked it. 

The crowd cheered them on. 

Then the song changed to Best Friend by Rex Orange County. 

“Hell yeah!” Lucy exclaimed as she stopped dancing and along with the people around them started singing to the song. 

Kara laughed and joined in because… well, why not? She was here anyways. 

Everyone began to dance, in various ways, in any way that their bodies moved. It was so informal to the way of dancing that Kara knew her whole life, but how everyone seemed to be happy and free from it made Kara join in. 

“I still wanna be your favourite boy. I wanna be the one that makes your day. The one that you think about as you lie awake,” everyone shouted to the song as they jumped up and down (somewhat) to the beat. 

Lucy slung an arm around Kara as the song died down to make way for the next one. Kara couldn’t help but laugh, because it was just… fun. 

“See, not that bad is it Danvers?”

“I guess not,” Kara answered.

“Lucy! You made it!” Someone from across the room shouted.

“Wait here, I’ll be back,” Lucy as she headed across the room before Kara could say anything. 

Kara wanted to follow Lucy, but it was like the second Lucy took a step away she disappeared into the sea of people. 

Kara eyed the room unsure of what to do. She didn’t recognize anyone here, and everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. So Kara just did what Lucy said, she waited.

And waited. 

Eventually, Kara figured that Lucy got caught up with something, probably alcohol. There’s been a fair amount of times that Lucy had come back to the apartment drunk, so it seemed pretty likely. 

She checked her phone to see that it was around 10:38 pm, so she could probably get to the studio around 11 and practice for another hour or so. Lucy absolutely hated it when their instructor gave Kara a key to the studio, because it meant there was a higher chance of Kara being there for hours on end. 

Surely she wasn’t that much of a workaholic was she?

Either way, Kara waited another minute or so before deciding that she was going to leave. Kara did her best to shove her way to the door, luckily ballet helped her maintain balance when she was otherwise pretty clumsy. Thus she didn’t get knocked to the floor on her way to leave. 

Apparently, the same couldn’t be said for other people. Just as Kara reached the door of the large house, she bumped into someone who was entering. That person was thrown off balance and fell to the floor. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Kara said as she held out her hand to that person. 

The person- woman, ignored her outstretched hand and got up on her own. 

“Watch where you’re going next time,” she said to Kara in an upset voice. 

Kara froze as the person she bumped into had the most enchanting green eyes she had ever seen. Or was one of them blue? Either way, those eyes were framed with thick lines of eyeliner, her right eye had some kind of swirls that branched off below it. She had black lipstick on, which somehow worked. Kara never really seen many people pull of black lipstick before unless they were dressing up as a witch for Halloween. She wore a black dress with fishnet sleeves, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots with silver spikes. This girl certainly loved the colour black. 

Along with her raven hair, it was a fascinating contrast to her pale skin. It could be easily said that Kara was entranced by her. 

“Did you hear me?” She said, some light lilt of an accent was present.

“I- y- yeah. Sorry, again.”

Those eyes stared at Kara as if observing her. 

“First time at a party?” She asked with one of her (definitely perfect) eyebrows raised. 

Kara chuckled nervously. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes. What brought you here? A boy?” 

“Oh, no. My friend dragged me here. She promised that she’d stop trying to get me to go to parties if I went to this one,” Kara explained. 

“Ah, reasonable deal. People have been talking about this party for months. So your friend abandoned you to the terrible depths of social interactions all alone?”

“Uh, pretty much.”

This girl had a slight smirk on her face. “Well, that seems to be a horrible way to end your first and possibly only party isn’t it?”

Kara shrugged. 

“How about I show you how a party really works?”

“I-” Kara looked down at her phone. 10:49. She wasn’t going to make it to the studio by 11, which cut down the perfect hour of time to fit in a practice. Since it wasn’t going to happen, Kara guessed she could take this girl’s offer. Plus, for some reason, Kara felt an odd pull to her. 

“Sure,” Kara said. 

“Good. I’m Lena.”

“Kara.”

*****

Lena led the clueless looking blonde into the kitchen and poured both of them some drinks. 

Kara stared at the cup hesitantly.

“It’s just beer,” Lena said. After another silent pause from the blonde, Lena sighed. “Never had alcohol?”

Kara simply shook her head. 

“I’ll get you some water then,” Lena said. 

“No, wa- I- It’s fine.”

Lena looked at the girl amused as she took a sip from the cup and immediately scrunched her face up at the taste of the alcohol. 

Kara coughed. “How do people drink this stuff?”

“You get used to the taste.”

“Right… Uh, any chance that offer for water still stands?” Kara asked. 

Lena laughed and went to the fridge and tossed a bottle of water to Kara. 

“Thanks,” She mumbled. 

“So, you were going to show me what you do at parties?” She asked, as she stood several inches taller next to Lena as they both leaned against the kitchen counter.

“No, I said how a party works.” Kara looked at her confused, her bright blue eyes held curiosity past those brown frames. “You’ve got the jocks over there doing drinking games, they get large crowds of people watching and it gets real rowdy. So I’d recommend staying away from that. The popular girls who compete with each other for which boy’s attention they can get. The nerdy boys who came here in hopes of getting a girlfriend,” Lena explained as she pointed in direction of the various cliques.

“Should you be stereotyping people like that? I mean those are rom com cliches, doesn’t mean they’re true in real life,” Kara interrupted. 

“Exactly. That’s the truth about these things Kara. We all grew up with the idea of groups to fit in with and you stick with them. That’s not real, but everyone here wants to escape their own world whether it’s the impending homework or relationship problems. People come in here and place themselves in a group that they pretend they are part of, just to be someone else. To be part of something. But that never carries out when you walk out that door. The so called popular girl is probably a business major and works hard in school, the nerdy looking boy may be actually taking fashion design. Parties are mirages so we don’t have to be who we really are, even just for a bit.

“So, what is it you’re hiding from Kara?” 

She turned to look at the blonde who had a look of pure surprise on her face. 

“I- I don’t know. Honestly I came as myself, probably why I stick out so much here,” her eyes flickered across the room reevaluating the people with the new understanding that Lena gave her. “You?”

“Stick around and find out,” Lena said. For some reason, deep inside, Lena felt like she could tell Kara the truth and that scared her. Because her walls were her protection, and she’s never met someone who made her feel like she didn’t need them. Not even Sam. 

A large group of college kids barged into the kitchen, likely in search of snacks and beer. So the space was quickly filled up. Lena noticed the uncomfortable look on Kara’s face the second it happened. 

“Let’s go,” Lena said as she tugged her out of the kitchen and led her across one of the hallways. Finally they reached a door leading outside. It branched off to a backyard porch. There were a large handful of people in the backyard but the porch remained unclaimed. Lena leaned her arms against the railing as she nursed her drink. 

Lena looked to her companion. Without warning, her breath was taken away. 

Kara stared up at the sky, her eyes looked like reflections of the starry night sky above. Her soft freckles highlighted by the moonlight. Her blonde hair looked like it was made of locks of gold. 

_Shit._

Lena was so gay. 

Lena quickly averted her eyes before she got caught and tried to bring her attention to the people in the backyard. 

“Thanks, for getting me out of there. I don’t like small spaces,” Kara said.

“No problem. I’m not fond of them either.”

“Yet you go to these things often?”

“What do you consider as often?”

Kara laughed. 

“Do you like constellations?” Lena asked as she realized Kara hadn’t taken her eyes off the sky. 

“Yeah… I love them. My dad was a scientist. He and my aunt taught me the constellations,” Kara said. 

“Was?”

“My parents including my aunt died in an accident when I was young,” Kara explained.

“Oh. I’m sorry…” Lena said. 

“It’s alright. I was taken in by a great family. I mean it’s still not easy but I manage.”

Lena didn’t want to linger on this topic of where it could potentially lead to, so she decided to change the topic. “Which constellation is your favourite?” 

“Cassiopeia. The queen.”

“Can you see it?” Lena asked as she looked up to the sky. 

“Yeah, right… over there. Those stars that make up the crooked w,” Kara said as she pointed to it in the sky. 

“Cassiopeia, the vain queen. She has quite the ego doesn’t she?” Lena teased. 

“Yeah. Her beauty somehow covered that up enough for it to be okay. It covered up her flaws, that she was just like everyone else. Despite her boastfulness she also raised a daughter who was more humble than she could ever be, who lived through the consequences of her mother’s mistakes. So even if Cassiopeia wasn’t the best person, it didn’t mean that everything she did was wrong.”

“You look for the good in people don’t you?” Lena asked. 

Kara chuckled as she looked down. “You can say that.”

Then Lena’s phone vibrated. She looked at it and immediately regretted it. 

**Lex:** Taking over the company over the week. I’ll need your decision on my offer soon. Let me know at father’s funeral? It’s on Wednesday at 2 pm, see you then sis.

That’s when reality that Lena was avoiding this whole time crashed down on her. She needed a distraction and fast. 

“I need a drink,” Lena said as she headed back into the chaos of the party. 

Behind her was a confused Kara, who tried to follow, but once again lost Lena to the crowd of people. 

*****

“Lena,” Kara said softly as she lost sight of the brunette. Kara could tell that something seemed to upset the brunette, but she could also sense that Lena wasn't really the type of person to talk about feelings. She more so observed other people's emotions. 

“KAraaa!” 

The blonde turned to her right just as a body crashed into her. Kara quickly recognized Lucy’s familiar brown hair. Kara helped her up right.

“Where were u- you, I was looking forr you everywhere…” Lucy slurred. “Surprised you haven’t left Danvers.”

“Me too,” Kara said as her eyes lingered around the room, she was still searching for Lena. 

“There you went,” someone said. Kara looked up to see a tall dark skinned man with a blonde in tow. 

“Ah, yesss. Kara, this is James and Eve. You two, this is my roommate Kara.”

“Hi,” Kara said, which the two swiftly returned. 

“Kara y- you’ve gotta try beer pong,” Lucy said. 

“Uhhh,” but without warning Kara was brought over to a game of beer pong. 

Drunk Lucy was absolutely terrible at the game, Kara managed a few but didn’t take any of the drinks. Lucy did their shots instead, which Kara was sure was a bad idea. 

Eve was on the opposing team with some other girl. James wasn’t drinking since he had some photography presentation the next day. 

Eventually Eve’s team won, which got Lucy in an extremely whiny mood. 

That’s when they heard the chants. This caught the group’s attention, it caused Lucy and Eve to head over to the commotion. 

Kara looked at James who shrugged and followed the two, Kara in tow. The four of them got into the outskirts of the large crowd, that was when Kara saw her. It was Lena who everyone was cheering on, Lucy and Eve had also joined the chanting. 

Lena was standing on a table chugging a bottle of alcohol which Kara presumed had a higher alcohol percentage than beer. When Lena said she needed a drink, this was decidedly not what Kara expected.

Lena raised the bottle in victory when she finished and the crowd went wild. Kara saw that Lena was very much past the point of tipsy and quickly shoved her way through the crowd just as Lena got off the table. This time, Kara managed to catch Lena before she fell to the floor. 

“Hmmm, Kara. Thank you, but I am fine on my own. I’m gonna get another drink,” Lena said as the crowd around then dispersed, the entertainment having ended. 

“Woah, I think you’ve had a bit much,” Kara tugged Lena back before she wandered off. 

Lena pointed a finger at her, green eyes unfocused. “For your information… I’m Irish. I can handle my liquor,” she slurred. 

“Okay, but I feel like you’ve passed the point of handling your liquor,” Kara argued back. She looked at her phone to see that it was approaching 2 am. 

“What was awesome!” Lucy exclaimed to Lena and high fived each other. “I’ve gotta try that sometime!”

“You’re definitely not doing that right now,” Kara said immediately. “We have evening practice tomorrow.”

Lucy groaned. “Don’t remind me. Goth girl, she’s such a party pooper. I don’t know how I live with her.”

Lena laughed. “She is.”

“Hey!” Kara said defensively. “Okay I think that’s enough partying for both of you. Lena do you have a way back home?”

“Hmmm, I got a lyft,” Lena said as she and Lucy randomly started giggling. Kara sighed as she noticed James nearby waving off Eve who was headed out with a group of people, which included some people who Kara could see were designated drivers. 

“James,” she called out.

He came over. “Are you able to take Lucy home? I’m going to make sure Lena here is able to get back to her place.”

“Yeah, no problem,” he said. 

“Cool, pass me your phone I’ll put in our address.” Quickly, Kara put in her address on the maps app, and put in her number. “Text me when she’s safe back home?”

“You got it, come on Luce,” James said as he guided a reluctant Lucy out. 

“Alright now your turn, where do you live?” Kara asked Lena who sat on the table, as she swung her legs back and forth. 

“Uhhhh, in a tall white building. It’s pretty and neat. It’s got large glass windows and a balcony,” Lena said animatedly.

Kara sighed. “Not what I meant.”

Lena pointed her phone at Kara. 

“What are you doing?” Kara asked. 

“Taking a photo of you. Duh,” Lena said. “Ooo, there’s chips.” Lena shot off the table towards the snacks, she left her phone behind in the process. 

Kara noticed that Lena seemed less… guarded when she was drunk. She no longer seemed cautious of those around her or trying to maintain her walls. What Kara saw beneath it all was someone who was… soft. 

Lena’s guise of mystery faded into someone Kara felt like she wanted to know. 

Kara grabbed Lena’s phone and headed after Lena. Midway Lena’s phone started to buzz. Kara looked at it and saw that someone was calling Lena. 

**Sam**

Kara wasn’t sure if she should answer it and Lena wasn’t really in a state to be talking to someone on her phone. But maybe they might know where Lena lived, which would be very helpful. Far more than Lena herself was being. So Kara answered the phone.

_“Lena, where the hell are you! I told you shouldn’t go out tonight and then I find a video of you on insta at some party chugging a bottle of scotch. And knowing you, you’d have to at least have a whole other bottle of scotch to be drunk enough to do that.”_

After that outburst, for a second Kara actually questioned if this Sam person was Lena’s mom. But her voice seemed very young and probably matched a concerned friend more.

“Hello?” Kara said, unsure of how else to approach the situation. 

There was a clear pause on the other end of the line. 

_“Who’s this?”_

“I- I’m Kara.”

_“And you have Lena’s phone because…?”_

“As you seem to be aware of, because Lena’s drunk.”

 _“Hmmm. Well, Kara, I apologize for my outburst earlier,”_ Sam said. 

“Don’t worry about it. You just seem concerned about Lena and that’s fair,” Kara responded as she watched Lena chat with some guy who was trying to toss popcorn into his mouth but miserably failed.

_“Is she alright?”_

“Yeah, I was actually just trying to get her home but in her state she hasn’t been very helpful in giving me her address.” 

Sam chuckled on the other end of the phone. _“What’d she say?”_

“She described her place. But I’m pretty sure there’s like 50 other white apartment buildings across National City.”

_“Lucky for you, I’m here. Give me your number and I’ll text you her address.”_

So Kara gave Sam her phone number and listened to Sam’s instruction to make sure Lena actually made it into the apartment (a tip from personal experience apparently).

 _“And Kara,”_ Sam said.

“Yeah?”

_“Thank you. Not many people look out for others they don’t really know. Thought it would have been helpful if you had been to those other parties Lena’s gone to. God knows I’ve needed an extra hand at times.”_

“I don’t go to parties, so that would be why. It’s no problem.”

They ended the call and Kara walked over to Lena. “Alright we’re getting you home,” Kara said. 

“But I’m not tired yet,” Lena countered. 

“Maybe, but you’ve definitely had too much to drink,” as Kara took Lena’s hand to head out of the house and got a Lyft.

They eventually got to Lena’s building, Kara followed through and went up with Lena to her apartment door. It took longer than necessary with Kara having to constantly drag Lena away from whatever caught the woman’s eye. 

“Ooo, that looks pretty. It’s sparkly. I like sparkly things,” Lena said as she leaned most of her weight on Kara. 

“Okay. We’re here, your key?” Kara said. 

Lena looked into her bag and stared at the inside of her purse for a moment. “Aha!” Lena exclaimed when she found it. In the process she clumsily dropped it. 

Kara swiftly picked it up and opened the door for Lena. 

“My hero,” Lena said as she went into her apartment. 

Kara wouldn’t admit it if asked, but those words definitely made Kara’s heart skip a beat. When she followed the raven haired girl in, it was noticeable that Lena likely came from a fairly wealthy family. The place looked new, modernized with lots of glass, and plenty of pristine white furniture. Which contrasted Lena’s outward appearance drastically. 

What shook Kara out of her survey of Lena’s apartment was Lena herself. Lena who was currently pouring a glass of wine. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Kara said as she went over to her and took the glass out fo Lena’s hands. 

“Wh- I- Th- that was for you,” Lena attempted. 

“Right, cause you know that I love to drink alcohol.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Off to bed,” Kara said. 

Lena grumbled but complied. Kara trailed after to make sure that Lena didn’t try to make a move for the wine glass again. 

Lena’s room was what Kara guessed had the most of her presence in this apartment. Things were neat and organized like everywhere else, but the things were vinyl records, books, school work, makeup, etc. unlike the rest of the apartment that was minimal in decor and nick nacks. 

Kara turned to Lena, about to say something. But all words were lost and Kara’s face turned bright red as she realized that Lena was taking off her dress to change into pjs, no qualms about Kara standing just a few feet away. 

Once Kara’s brain started to work again, she quickly turned around. 

“Uh, uh Lena?” Kara’s voice was a bit nervous and shaky.

“Mmm?”

“Advil? Do you have that? In case you have a hangover tomorrow.”

“Ah, yes... Kitchen, in cabinet,” Lena answered tiredly.

With that, Kara took to the task of finding the Advil (there were quite a few cabinets in Lena’s kitchen) and a glass of water. By that point Kara felt pretty confident that Lena was done changing. But just to be sure, Kara knocked on the door before she entered.

Lena was in her bed, swaddled in her blanket half awake.

Kara placed the glass and medicine on Lena’s nightstand. She chuckled when she realized Lena still had her bold makeup on. 

“Want me to grab you some makeup wipes?”

“No, it’s fine,” Lena mumbled.

Kara leaned over the tired girl a bit and observed her. “It’s getting on your pillow.”

“I’ll change it tomorrow.”

“Well, get some rest. Good night Lena,” Kara said. 

Lena reached her arm out, and placed her hand against the back of Kara’s neck which caused her to freeze. Then Lena did the last thing Kara expected. 

Lena kissed her. 

It was soft, sweet, and short. 

“G’night Kara,” Lena tiredly said and turned on her side and let sleep take her. 

Kara slowly lifted her fingers to touch her lips where Lena had just kissed her. Even though it didn’t last more than a few seconds, it was probably the best kiss Kara had ever experienced.

Kara knew that it happened just because Lena was drunk and not thinking straight, but for a split second Kara wondered what it’d be like if Lena kissed her for real. From the little tease Kara’s been given, she surprisingly found that she didn’t really mind that possibility. 

Once Kara’s body was no longer frozen in place from the surprise she endured, Kara quietly left Lena’s apartment and she went home. 

When she got back, she saw Lucy knocked out in her bed, and went to the washroom to take a quick shower before bed. As she did, Kara noticed some of the smudged black lipstick from Lena on her lips. 

Maybe parties weren’t as bad as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this definitely turned out to be longer than I expected.   
> Wonder if Kara and Lena will meet again? Seems like it's bound to happen with those two. Stay tuned for the next chapter and stay safe out there!


End file.
